


Завтра

by wakeupinlondon



Series: драбблы r — nc-21 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Гарри плохо удаются постельные разговоры





	Завтра

— Раз мы не в кровати, это даже и болтовней в постели не назовешь, — протянул Малфой. — Хоть бы подушку мне нашел, Поттер.

Гарри лениво обвел взглядом ковер и видимую часть комнаты, но так и не разглядел, куда они оба закинули подушку. Правда, особо и не всматривался. Голое бедро Малфоя слишком отвлекало.

— Еще совсем недавно она была, э-э, под тобой, — вспомнил он. — На пол упала, наверное. Ну так когда?

Малфой заворочался, подвинувшись ниже на ковре, и положил голову Гарри на живот. Его мягкие волосы легко защекотали голую кожу.

— Давно, — наконец ответил Малфой. — Где-то с тех пор, как попал в команду по квиддичу. Ну, знаешь: раздевалка, общие душевые, разгоряченные после матча игроки...

Гарри приподнялся на локтях, неверяще на него взглянув:

— Они же у вас были один страшнее другого!

— Так я ничего с ними и не делал, — Малфой насмешливо фыркнул. — Смотрел только иногда. И между прочим, они были в прекрасной форме.

Нахмурившись, Гарри повел плечами от ночной прохлады. Стоило бы отлевитировать с дивана плед, но... черт, голый Малфой слишком соблазнительно смотрелся.

— Хочешь сказать, сам ты в раздевалках о таком не думал? — весело спросил Малфой. И повернул голову, коснувшись Гарри чуть влажными губами.

— М-м, нет, — Гарри заерзал на ковре. «Может, и думал бы, будь у нас одна раздевалка». — Ни разу.

Малфой тихо хмыкнул.

— Поттер, это же у всех чуть ли не главная фантазия! Сам ты когда понял?

— Не так рано, — осторожно признал Гарри.

Пожалуй, отвечать «сегодня» было не лучшей идеей.

С Малфоем они встретились на свадьбе Крама. Гарри пришел с Гермионой, которая не хотела идти одна, Малфой — с какой-то дальней родственницей, подружкой невесты. Кажется. Если честно, Гарри не запомнил. Слишком был выбит из колеи встречей с Малфоем. Прежде они не виделись почти год, и казалось ужасно странным проводить с ним вечер в одной компании.

— Он же сидит в другом конце зала, — возразила Гермиона. — Просто не смотри на него, вот и все.

Но не смотреть почему-то не получалось: Малфой чем-то так и притягивал взгляд. Может, тем, как криво усмехался соседям по столику — наверняка отпускал какие-нибудь мерзкие шутки. Или тем, как пил бузинное вино, часто облизывая губы — на бледной коже они особенно выделялись. Тем, как отворачивался от Гарри, словно избегая, и шептался о чем-то со своей спутницей, а она изредка поглядывала на Гарри и хихикала. Тем, как отвел ее в центр бального зала и закружил в танце, плавно извиваясь под музыку сам.

После первого танца Гарри не выдержал: решительно подошел к Малфою и потянул его из толпы танцующих. Вывел из зала, протащил по коридору мимо гостей, а за поворотом прижал к стене и сообщил все, что о Малфое думал: о его наглых усмешках и идиотском перешептывании. Заявил, что если он хотел что-то Гарри сказать, то мог бы сделать это прямо в лицо. Малфой и сказал: «Даже не представляю, о чем ты, отвали от меня со своими бредовыми подозрениями, Поттер». Назвал Гарри спятившим параноиком. Гарри назвал его высокомерным мудаком.

Теперь Гарри уже не помнил, кто кого поцеловал первым — хотелось верить, что не он. Кажется, оба потянулись друг к другу одновременно. Из зала доносилась музыка и шумные голоса, от Малфоя пахло вином и чем-то фруктовым. Губы у него были мягкие, но целовался он яростно и жадно, вжимаясь в Гарри худым телом и обхватив ладонями за плечи. Не успел Гарри до конца осознать, что обжимается с Драко Малфоем в пустом коридоре на чужой свадьбе, как Малфой просунул руку ему под мантию и потер через штаны член — и Гарри захлебнулся вздохом, застонав Малфою в рот. Толкнулся вперед, и Малфой проскользнул пальцами ему в брюки, стал медленно, дразняще гладить уже влажную головку — жарко шепча на ухо, как сильно этого хочет, как жаждет, чтобы Гарри прямо сейчас его трахнул.

Не расщепились они каким-то чудом, рухнув на ковер у Гарри в гостиной. Перед глазами все кружилось — то ли от стремительной аппарации, то ли от мысли, что Малфой всерьез ему такое позволит. Но Малфой не колебался ни секунды — нетерпеливо толкнул Гарри на диван и, стянув с него брюки с бельем, вобрал в рот член. Влажно провел языком от головки к поджавшимся яйцам, и Гарри чуть не кончил на месте. Потянул Малфоя на себя и разложил на диване, затем долго растягивал пальцами, слушая его прерывистые вдохи и залив все вокруг наспех наколдованной смазкой. Наконец толкнулся внутрь — Малфой был невообразимо тугой, резко насаживался на член и смотрел на Гарри так, словно тоже не мог поверить, что это реально. Сбивчиво шептал какие-то глупости, пока Гарри в него вбивался, и кончил почти сразу, обхватив себя рукой, — так же быстро, как и Гарри.

На втором раунде Малфой оседлал его и стал раскачиваться на члене, громко поскуливая на каждом толчке. Внутри он был весь мокрый и скользкий от спермы, прикусывал раскрасневшиеся губы и смотрел на Гарри помутневшим, ошеломленным взглядом — будто с ним в жизни не происходило ничего лучше. Гарри накрыл ладонью его гладкий и истекающий смазкой член, наблюдая, как Малфой задергался всем телом, и с силой двигая вверх бедрами. Пришел в себя Гарри уже на ковре, куда они оба сползли после оргазма, совершенно вымотанные.

И не придумал ничего лучше, чем завязать разговор на сексуальные темы.

— Что ты еще хочешь узнать, Поттер? Любимые позы, фантазии? — Малфой многообещающе ухмыльнулся. — Или расскажешь о себе? Когда у тебя был первый опыт?

— Недавно, — уклончиво ответил Гарри. Хотелось выпалить: «О позах и фантазиях я хочу узнать не из разговоров, если ты согласен встретиться еще», но Гарри, конечно же, постеснялся предлагать так прямо. Нашарив у дивана палочку, разжег в камине огонь. В мягко-оранжевом свете пламени кожа Малфоя казалась золотистой.

— Я еще в школе говорил, что ты отстаешь в развитии, — Малфой приподнял голову, упираясь в живот Гарри острым подбородком, — а никто мне не верил, кроме Снейпа. Но должен сказать, Поттер, для новичка ты был...

— Неплох?

— Терпим, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. И, не успел Гарри возмутиться, торопливо добавил: — Но я уверен, совсем скоро ты станешь неплох. После третьего раунда. А после четвертого, думаю, даже очень неплох. Только сегодня я уже ни на что не способен. Но, скажем, — он вдруг неуверенно взглянул Гарри в глаза, — завтра?

Гарри ощутил, как в груди разливается тепло. Чуть осмелев, мягко провел рукой по волосам Малфоя, перебирая растрепанные пряди.

— Конечно, — хрипло сказал он. — Завтра.


End file.
